The Synthetic Chemistry Core facility will provide four basic services to this Program Project Grant (PPG). First, it will assist in the selection, prioritization and validation of primary hits identified from the efforts of the HTS Core for further chemical development. Second, the Core will provide synthetic servicesto include structure-activity relationship (SAR) studies, scale-up of small molecules of interest for further pre-clinical evaluation, synthesis of labeled compounds (isotopes, radioisotopes, and affinity labels), in addition to general synthetic services for intermediates and reagents not commerciallyavailable. A third service that will encompass the Synthetic Chemistry Core will be to provide analytical chemistry support to assist in compound identification, stability and solubility studies, metabolite identification (in collaboration with the Preclinical Pharmacology Core) and compound purity analysis. Finally, a continuous goal of the Core will be to establish a UTSW Compound Repository for the characterization, collection and submission of drug-like intermediates and analogs synthesized by the Core for inclusion into the current HTS screening library to futher enhance our library diversity.